One application of the centraliser is to centralise a borehole casing. Such borehole casings may be used, for example, in water wells, oil wells and gas wells. A centraliser which has been previously proposed by the inventor is disclosed in AU200143778. In locating the centraliser in position it is necessary to adjust the diameter of the centraliser in order that it becomes snugly supported around the borehole casing.
The discussion throughout this specification, of the background and prior art to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in Australia and the world as at the priority date of the application.